


Together

by IsItAShower



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsItAShower/pseuds/IsItAShower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana climb mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

  
_She said I'm going to have a bed with lots of pillows_   
_And that we're going to build a house with lots of windows_   
_And when we have the kids we'll tell them to remind we_   
_Of where we were and how so we never get lazy_   


"Santana-"

"We can't afford it right now, Britt."

"But-"

"I know, It's perfect. And I promise,  _I promise_  you that when we're financial stable enough, and it's not just the two of us…"

"Soon?"

"Yeah, baby. Soon."

  
_I'd never work these hours if I didn't love you_   
_My hands are always red and sunshine I sleep through_   
_If you say we're going to move somewhere with neighbours less crazy_   
_You know I'm going to be there, because I trust my baby_   


"San?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Britt-Britt."

"What time is it?"

"Late."

"There's pot roasted in the oven."

"You  _cooked_? But I didn't smell smoke when I came in."

"Shut up. Mrs Peters bought it over. Said that her nephew liked his women 'meaty' and that I should eat more."

"Crazy old hag."

"Don't be mean."

"We've been living in the same apartment building as that woman for  _three years_ , and she still insists on trying to set you up with one of her relatives."

"I think she thinks I live here alone."

" _What?_  Why the hell would she think that?"

"Because you're never home."

"Brittany…"

"It's okay, Santana. Soon, remember?"

"Soon."

  
_I keep my fingers crossed that we're going to be able_   
_I touch the wood for luck, on our broken table_   
_I know that it's our heart that's going to save us_   
_If we never come back how can they blame us?_   


"Are you drunk?"

" _Noooooo_. Not drunk."

"You just broke our coffee table with your ass and you're lying sprawled out on the living room floor."

"Maybe a little drunk, then. But just a _tiny, tiny, itty bitty bit._ "

"San-"

"I'm just so, so tired, Britt. Tired of working 16 hour days. Tired of never getting to spend any time with you. And it would be okay, it would all be  _okay_  if it all those missed dinners and rain checked date nights and lazy Saturday Disney junk food days meant something. But they don't. They don't! Because to them, I'm just a stupid little girl from a small town with a pretty face and big tits trying to play with the big boys."

"Oh, Santana."

"I can't do it anymore, Britt. I  _can't._ "

"You can."

"Britt-"

"Shhh, just listen. You. Are. Strong, Santana Lopez. The strongest women I have ever met. Are you beautiful? Yes. But honey, you are so, so much more than that. You are smart, and brave, and funny and you have never once given up on me.  _On us._  Not when we were in high school. Not when we moved here and I didn't find a job for ages and you had to work two part time job as well as study. Not when my knee gave out and I couldn't dance anymore. And not when you held my hand while I cried during physical therapy. Never once. It's my turn to hold your hand now, Santana. So let me."

"I'm crying because I'm drunk. Not because you're perfect and I love you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Britt-Britt?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm gonna get us that house."

"Soon."

"Soon."

  
_Yeah we'll climb mountains_   
_Climb mountains together_   
_Yeah we'll climb mountains_   
_Climb mountains together_   


  
_Yeah we'll climb mountains_   
_Climb mountains together_   
_Yeah we'll climb mountains_   
_Climb mountains together_   


**Author's Note:**

> Emeli Sande - Mountains.


End file.
